Confusion
by Stripysockz
Summary: What should have happened after Lola Likes Chase. Everybody gets confused. CZ.
1. Questions and Would'ja Rather Plans

**Confusion**

**Summary:_Chase is such a bad liar!_ What should have happened after _Lola Likes Chase. _Everybody gets confused. CZ. **

**A/N: Just to be clear, there'll be five or six chapters, with two different POVs each chapter. Character thoughts in italics. Enjoy story!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to state the obvious? I DON'T OWN IT!**

**Lola POV.**

As I'm walking up to our dorm, I wonder why Chase said he'd go out with me if he liked another girl. _Duh, cause he didn't want to hurt my feelings! And it's not like the other girl's going to find out, if she's from his hometown. Although,_ _Chase always gets really flustered when he's lying, and he got pretty flustered there... maybe she does go to PCA, and he didn't want me to know._

I go into the dorm, and lie on my bed. _That would make sense._ _I suppose he thought I'd try to meddle in it or something if I knew who it was.Or maybe he thought I'd get jealous ofher.I wonder who it is. Maybe it's Trisha... nah, that's insane. He had to pretend to go out with Zoey to get away from her!_

Nicole comes into the dorm. "Hey Lola!Weren't you supposed to be on that date with Chase now?" _She somehow makes a simple sentence seem like a really peppy thing to say. _"Well, we sort of broke up," I reply, and Nicole gasps. "You's are still friends, but, right? Now I see what Zoey meant!"

This sort of confuses me. "No, it's all good. Chase just didn't really seem interested. Oh, but he did say that he liked another girl. He said she's from his hometown, but I think she goes to PCA, and he just didn't want me to know. Wait, what did Zoey say?" _Wow, I sounded like Nicole there!_

Nicole looks more confused than I felt a moment ago. "Erm, she said that she was worried in case one of you got hurt. But, if Chase liked another girl, why'd he go out with you in the first place?"

"Well, I think it was probably because he didn't want to hurt my feelings. Or maybe because he thought he didn't stand a chance with the girl. Or maybe both. So, who do you think Chase likes? And where's Zoey?"_ I want answers! Ok, so there's only two questions. But still._

"Zoey went to Sushi Rox for a take out, since this is Chase's night off. And I have no idea who Chase likes. Maybe Zoey'll think of someone it could be." Suddenly, I think of something.

"Nicole! I just had an idea. Come with me." _This might just lead to some answers._

**Chase POV.**

So I'm walking up to my dorm now, because there's not much else to do right now, when I run into the worst possible person. Logan. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Hey Chase." _He can't say anything too bad, right?_ "Where's your little girlfriend, then?" _As usual, I'm wrong. He couldn't have said anything worse. This conversation is NOT going to go well._

"Erm, who says I have a girlfriend?" _Why, why, why do I say stupid stuff all the time? Now he's just going to tease me about not being able to go out with a girl for longer than a week, or how desperate I am for Zoey, or something like that. _

"Dude! The whole class is talkin' about you and Lola! You have the memory of a - wait, what sort of animal has a bad memory?" He pauses for a moment with a confused look on his face _-_ _why does he even bother coming to school?_ "Wait - do you mean you broke up? After only going out for what, a day?" _He's one to talk! He never goes out with a girl for any length of time! "_ I can't believe she dumped you already!" _Okay, he's gone too far. _

"Okay now let me set you straight. She did not dump me, we both decided not to go out any more. And since when can you hang on to a girl longer than a day?" I'm sort of shouting.

"Calm down, man! And just so you know, I've got a date with Tracey Baldwin in ten minutes. I'll let you know how that goes later. See ya." _Could he be more obnoxious? And how does he get all these dates? He gets at least on a week. Still, the date probably won't last long._

Since Logan made me kind of mad, I decide to go to Sushi Rox for a California roll to calm me down. Just outside, I bump into Zoey.

"Oh, er, hey Zo. Look, I'm really sorry about blowing you off earlier. D'ya wanna play Would'ja Rather later on the beach instead?" _Please don't still be mad at me..._

She smiles. "That's ok, you're forgiven. Would'ja rather sounds like fun, though. Dustin told me he had a date, so maybe they could join us?"_ This isn't really in keeping with the plan, y'know, that I could maybe **tell** her while playing, but she makes a cute face I can't say no to. _

"Yeah, sure, no problem, that'll be fine. I'll ask Dustin later. At seven?"

"Great. See you there. Bye!" She walks off towards her dorm.

I find Dustin close to the fountain with his date, Sandy. They say they'll be at the beach at seven. So it looks like I'm going to have a pretty good evening. That cheers me up a bit. But that's not the best part. As I'm walking back to my dorm with my sushi, I meet Logan. Who's soaking wet. I ask him, "So, how'd the date go?"

And he replies by throwing a nearby basketball at me. Just my luck I had to meet him beside the basketball court! That is definitely going to leave a bruise!

**Ok, chapter finished. If you enjoyed the story so far, please review! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows! Next chapter will be posted by Friday most likely. Until then, bye!**

**Stripysockz**


	2. Acting and Water Balloons

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing people! You guys rock. **

**Cookiecreme: Yeah, basketballs are dangerous!**

**GlamWeasel: Thanks! I'll try to keep it realistic the whole way through.**

**EEE: That's a really nice thing to say, thanks.**

**Zang: I don't think there are any others, actually! There aren't any complete ones, anyway.**

**dancingwithreality: I thought so too. And I'm going to try to go through all the main characters.**

**larabaybee: I'll try to update as fast as I can!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1!**

**On with story! **

**Nicole POV.**

So, me and Lola are in our dorm, and then all of a sudden she drags me out. And she doesn't even tell me where we're going! _Maybe I should ask her. _"Lola? Um, where are we going? Do you think you know who Chase likes or something?" She doesn't even stop walking!

"You'll see. And, I don't know who Chase likes, otherwise we wouldn't have to go." _Ok,_ _call me blonde - well, actually, I'm a brunette, but I am kind of ditzy sometimes, and everyone says I'm really peppy and everything, kind of like a blonde - but what is she talking about?_

We end up outside Chase's dorm room. "Ok, Lola, do you wanna tell me what's goin' on here? Because I have, like, no clue! Are we going to, like, read his diary or something?" Lola glares at me. "What?" I don't know what I did. _Why does she look mad at me?_

"Shut up! Michael's in there, and I don't want him to know why!" she hisses at me. _It's kinda scary actually. What's she gonna do? _"Michael probably knows who Chase likes, so if we can get him to tell us who it is, we can try and set them up!" _Is she crazy or something?_

"Yeah, but how are we gonna do that? Michael always keeps people's secrets. He's not like Logan or anything. Which is good, because if there were too many people like Logan, then -" Lola cuts me off. _People do that a lot. I think it's because I talk a lot and it gets on their nerves. Or maybe it's because if they didn't they wouldn't get a chance to talk._

"Nicole! I get it, ok? We're going to use a little trick I learnt while I was in training to be an actress." _Ooh, I get where she's going! _"He's going to let it slip by accident, I know he wouldn't just tell us. And yes, the thought of multiple Logans is a horrible one." _You can say that again! _"Now, here's what you have to do. When I get him suitably confused say that Chase asked you out and told you he loves you. I'll look at you when you have to say that. Now lets go." I open my mouth to ask what she's going to do, but she doesn't give me the chance. _People do that a lot too._ "Just do it. It'll probably work better if you don't know what's going on." She opens the door and shouts, "MICHAEL!" so loud it hurts my ears.

He jumps so hard he falls off the chair he's sitting in. "What do you people want? To give me a bruise or somethin'? If that's what it is then -" At this point Lola throws a pillow at him. _If that had been a basketball it would have given him another bruise! _He would have complained about being assaulted at this point, but Lola never gave him the chance to say anything.

"What are you and Chase playing at? Are you trying to murder our feelings or something? Usually that's what Logan tries and fails to do!" At this point I get the feeling I'm supposed to be cross with him, so I try to look mad. Lola continues ranting - I can see why she's an actress. Though I still don't know what she's doing. "Wait, is Logan in on this too? If so what does he do? You two are really good at screwing with our heads! All I want to know is why, Michael! Why did you do this to me and Nicole?" She finally stops shouting now, and Michael looked like he'd just been asked a question in Maths, his worst subject, when he'd been talking a minute before - confusion and guilt were written over his face.

"What the heck are you talkin' about?" He pauses for a moment, then he sort of seems to realise something. "Oh, you mean, Chase told you? Wait, what does Nicole have to do with this?" Lola falters for a moment, and I wonder if there's more to this. I can tell she's thinking the same thing. She soon recovers though.

"Nicole? Why don't you tell him?" She looks at me. For a moment I forget what I 'm supposed to say.

"Oh. Right. Well, Chase asked me out and told me he loves me. Which is, like, totally insane, because he's going out with Lola. And I'm not going to let him cheat on Lola, 'cause that would be like betraying her." Then Lola made a cut-throat motion behind Michael's back, and I stopped talking.

Micheal looked really worried. "What? He told you he loved you?" He seems to be talking to himself more than to us. _Normally I'd think he was being rude, doing that, but we were screwing with his mind, so I suppose he had an excuse. _"That's insane, he loves Zoey!"

At the same time, me and Lola gasped and shouted, "ZOEY?" Michael slapped his forehead. We both knew what he was thinking. "OOPS!"

**Logan POV**

_Is this Pick On Logan day or something? 'Cause Tracey just pushed me in the fountain, then Chase teased me about it! This isn't right, I'm supposed to be picking on them! _Chase is talking, but I'm not really listening. Something about going to the beach, and Zoey. _Honestly, that guy is head over heels! And he actually thinks I don't know that! Someone's gotta do something. _Right about then, I have an idea. Doesn't happen very often, but when it does, it's usually a good one.

At half past seven, I put everything I need in my bag, put it on my back, and walk down to the beach. There I find Chase, Zoey, Dustin and the girl I set him up with earlier playing Would'ja Rather. _How did Dustin not get dumped when I did?_ _That's not right either! This has been a very weird day. And for them, it's going to get weirder! _I took the water balloons out of my bag, and set them in a pile on the ground. See, the plan is, I soak them, scarper so they don't find out it was me and kill me, then Chase and Zoey get together while they're getting dried. _Ok, so it's not the best plan, but it could work._

I launch the attack. I hit Dustin first - mainly because I can't believe his date worked out and mine didn't and that made me kind of mad at him - then Chase, then Zoey, then the other girl - Sandy, I think her name was. I throw a couple more at Chase and Zoey, then try and scarper. Unfortunately, Dustin sees me, and chases me. Chase, Zoey and Sandy are too upset over being wet to even notice Dustin going, though. Dustin catches up to me - _the kid is fast, ok_ - and as I look behind to see if I could shake him off at the quad, he sees my face. "Logan?" he asks. "Why did you just soak us?"

"Umm," I decide to play the truth card, because I can't think of anything else to say, "I was trying to get Chase and Zoey to finally realise they like each other?" Dustin looks a bit confused at this.

"You really expect me to believe that?" _This could be bad! _"How does soaking us make Chase and Zoey like each other?" _Kids! They're so annoying. And why has he changed his hair back? He'll never get another date! _

"Because when they're getting dried they'll realise that they like each other!" Dustin looks at me funny. "Well, it could work!" _Ok, so it wasn't the best idea in the world!_

"There's one thing I don't understand. No, two. How does that work? And why'd you have to soak me and Sandy too?" Right then I decide to run for it.

"Bye, Dustin!" And with that I run back to my dorm. It's not until later I realise that I should have told Dustin not to tell Chase and Zoey that I soaked them, or why. After ten minutes Michael comes in.

"This has been a VERY weird day," he remarks. And I completely agree with him. On a normal day, I don't get pushed in the fountain, and my hair stays perfect. So today can't have been a normal day.

**A/N: Ok, chapter 2 done. If you review you get a cookie, and if you have any ideas that you want to see in this fic PM me. Bye!**

**Stripysockz**


	3. Explanations and Aspirin Tricks

**A/N: Cookies to ness345 and Ryan (last name deleted)!**

**ness345: Thanks! You're not really supposed to get what Logan was doing, since he's - how do I put this nicely - not as good smart as the others.**

**Ryan (last name deleted): Sorry, it's been ages since I updated!**

**Disclaimer: I'm shocked you don't have it memorised by now! J/K! I don't own it... though I wish I did... sigh.**

**Michael POV**

_Aww man! I can't believe I just spilled Chase's biggest secret to Lola and Nicole. And knowing Nicole, half the school'll probably know by tomorrow! I've gotta try and fix this. _"You aren't plannin' on tellin' anybody I said that, right? 'Cause that would be kind of embarrassing for Chase and Zoey and everything..." Lola is staring into space with her mouth wide open, and Nicole has a weird look on her face, which makes her look kind of like a fish. _Are they listening to me? I don't think they're listening to me! That is so rude! _"Are you two listening to me?"

Lola jumps. "Yes, I mean I am now, but I wasn't - what? Zoey? My head hurts..." _For some strange reason I'm not surprised at that. Though I don't know why they didn't see it before. It's kind of obvious he likes her and all. Besides, I should be the one with a sore head - Lola was NOTshouting at herself a minute ago! And Chase does NOT love Nicole!_

"Do you people want to tell me what's goin' on here? 'Cause I for one am confused! Badly confused!" Nicole goes over to the mini fridge. She seems to be recovering from the shock better than Lola, who's had to sit down.

"Well, how about we all have a drink of Blix to clear our brains, first? 'Cause my brain's all, um, unclear." I nod. Blix sounds good right now. She opens the fridge and throws one to me, gives one to Lola, and takes one for herself. After about a minute, Lola gets up.

"Where you goin'?" I don't want her to go without making her swear not to tell anybody. And, I want to know what they were talking about earlier.

"Back to my dorm. You got a problem with that?" _DO I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT! I have at least two!_

"As a matter of fact I do. You two are not leaving this dorm until I know what was going on earlier." They glance at each other.

"Ok, I suppose I could tell you." _Oh, how nice of you, Lola! It's not like I deserve one or anything! _"It's a long story though, so maybe Nicole should tell it, she can talk faster than me."

"Um, yeah, sure. Ok, so, I walked into the dorm, and Lola was lying on her bed, and she told me that she and Chase broke up, and then I was worried because I thought they weren't friends anymore, and that would be bad, but she said they were still friends." _It takes a moment before I understand this, she said it all in one breath. Lola was right - Nicole could probably talk faster than a French person - they always seem to talk really fast. _"Then, she said she thought Chase liked someone from PCA, but she didn't know who. Then she dragged me out to here, and told me that we were going to trick you into telling us who Chase liked, and I had to say that Chase asked me out and told me he loved me when she looked at me. Then she came in here and started shouting at you." She looked at Lola. "That's everything, right?"

"I think so. But now my head hurts more. Maybe I should have told the story, you talk _too_ fast." She does look a bit woozy. "I'm going back to the dorm room now." _NO! NOT GOOD! I still haven't sworn them to secrecy! _

"Wait! First you have to promise you won't tell anybody! And, that you won't meddle." They look at each other. _Lola's plotting something, I can tell. Either that or she's about to faint. Either way it's not good._

"Michael, do you have any aspirin? I could really use some, we've run out in our dorm." She does look like she needs it.

"Yeah, there's some in the bathroom. I'll get it for you." I get it, and I can hear them whispering while I'm in the bathroom. "Here you go, Lola."

"Thanks." She smiled weakly. "I think it was the shock." She took some and I put the rest back in the bathroom. _She is definitely coming down with something, I reckon the shock just made it worse. _When I come out of the bathroom, however, they're gone. _I forgot she was an actress, she was probably pretending most of the time so they wouldn't have to promise not to meddle! I've gotta catch them before Nicole tells the whole school!_

First, I check the cafeteria, then the library, then the quad. However, I can't find them anywhere. _OK, they're girls. That's where I'd go. Maybe they go somewhere else to hide because they're girls! Um, if I was a girl, where would I go? If I wanted to meddle in someone's life, where would I go? _I walked around for a while, thinking, and eventually ended up outside the girl's dorm. _Oh, maybe they went in here! I can't believe I never thought of that before! _

I go in, but they're not in the lounge, so I check their dorm room. They aren't there either. Then I go to ask Quinn. _They'd probably ask her for help, since she's really smart. _I knock on Quinn's door. After a moment, she answers.

"Hey, have you seen Lola and Nicole?" _Please say yes!_

She looks confused for a moment. "Actually, I did see them. They said something about you chasing them, though. They also said they were going to the cafeteria, I think." She paused for a moment. "I'm glad you're here, though. Dustin said he has a date, and I have a new Quinnvention that I wanted to test, so, if you have a few minutes..." _She can't be serious. She can NOT think that I would actually test one of her Quinnventions!_

"Actually, Quinn, I really have to go. I'll see you later, ok?" She looks a bit disappointed, but she lets me go anyway. I spend the rest of the day searching campus for Nicole and Lola, but I don't find them. I go back to my dorm hoping Nicole keeps her mouth shut and Lola doesn't have any ideas. Logan's already there.

"This has been a VERY weird day," I say. And for some reason, he agrees with me without asking questions.

**A/N: I know I said I would do two POVs each chapter, but I can't think of anything to do for Dustin. I'll do his POV next chapter, and in chapter 5 I might go back to two POVs each chapter. Tell me what you think in your reviews, and if you have any ideas mention those too. If you want to beta or co-author the fic PM me.**

**Stripysockz**


	4. Lying and Truth or Dare

**A/N: I am so, so, so sorry about the lack of updates! But I have the story planned out now - before I was mostly going on momentum and people asking for updates - and the next chapter will be the last one. If that seems sudden, it all comes together next chapter. Oh, and I'm not going to do Dustin POV after all. Sorry! It'll be one POV both chapters. Enough of my babbling - review replies!**

**hayheads: Thanks a lot! The summary does kinda suck, but it'll do. I don't think I'll become a writer when I'm older, though. I don't have the willpower!**

**Ryan (last name deleted): You're welcome! I don't think I'll be able to fit Sandy POV in though. Sorry! I might do a Sandy/Dustin moment at the very end, though.**

**larabaybee: Oops, you're right, actually. Sorry about that, I'll try not to do it again in the next chapters.**

**Exoticariesness: Thanks! I'm definitely not going to discontinue it.**

**xxRadioactive Jellybeanxx: Zoey's POV is next chapter. Keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: People who think I own it stand up. If you stood up, please go and see a counsellor.**

**Quinn POV**

As I finish dusting off my latest Quinnvention, the calorie-extracting machine, Lola and Nicole suddenly burst through the door without knocking, duck behind the bed, and shout, "If Michael asks, we're going to the cafeteria!" I am momentarily confused, but before I can interrogate them to find out why they're causing such a commotion, there's a knock on the door.

I open it and discover Michael there. He is breathing very fast, and looks like he's been chasing someone all over campus. _Wait a minute... _"Hey, have you seen Lola and Nicole?" _Ahhh - that explains it!_

"Actually, I did see them. They said something about you chasing them, though. They also said they were going to the cafeteria, I think." I pause for a moment to think. _I need to get him out of here fast - Nicole will start to giggle if he stays too long!_ "I'm glad you're here, though. Dustin said he has a date, and I have a new Quinnvention that I wanted to test, so, if you have a few minutes..." _That should send him running - I always sense fear emnating from him when I talk about my Quinnventions. _Sure enough, he starts to panic slightly.

"Actually, Quinn, I really have to go. I'll see you later, ok?" With that, he practically sprints down the corridor. Lola and Nicole got up.

"Wow, way to go Quinn! I didn't know you were so good at lying!" _Neither did I. I still don't know exactly what's going on here though, so I need to find out. Lola and Nicole may need my help with something. _

"May I ask why you two are running away from Michael?" At this, Lola immediately sits down. "What?" I ask, perplexed.

"It's Nicole's job to tell the story. I don't think I'll get as bad a headache if I'm sitting down. It's a very long story." _That explains it - I'm working on a theory that Nicole's tongue moves as fast as the sound it produces. The results so far are fairly positive, though the experiment is still in the early stages. _I sit down too.

When Nicole sees this, she starts to speak. Very fast. "I went up to the dorm, and Lola was lyin' on the bed, and she said her and Chase broke up, and I was scared in case they weren't friends anymore, 'cause that would be, like, totally suckish, but she said it was cool." _Please tell me the story is nearly over... _"Then she said that Chase liked another girl, and she thought she went to PCA, but she wasn't sure. Then we went to Michael's, and tricked him into telling us who it was. It was Zoey!" She pauses here to let it sink in. _Thank goodness. Since I am more tuned in to the emotions of others than most, I had already suspected this. But I wasn't sure - at least she's stopped talking! _My relief was short lived. "Then he wanted us to promise we wouldn't meddle, but we didn't want to, so Lola pretended to feel sick, so he went to get aspirin, and we ran. He's been chasing us over campus for the past half hour." _After about ten seconds, all of this sinks in._

Lola spoke up. "What we need to do is find a way to get Chase and Zoey together. Brainstorm, people!" I thought with all my considerable brain. After about forty seconds, Nicole gasped.

"I've got it! It's, like, so totally obvious! Ok, we invite Chase, Michael and Logan over once Zoey gets back from wherever she is, and then play Truth or Dare!" _That just might work! It's so easy! Only Nicole could come up with something like that._

"Nicole, that's... brilliant! Trust you to think of that!" _Apparently Lola shares my point of view. _

"In your room?" _It's best to work out all the details of a plan first. If you don't - well, look what happened to my banapples!_ "I don't think we'd all fit in my room, with all my stuff." Lola and Nicole nod. "What exactly should we do?"

With a smile on her face, Lola answered, "Don't worry, Quinn. I know exactly what we're going to do. Now, listen..." She tells us her plan of action. I like it - straight to the point and quite amusing to watch, I assume. We're going to have some fun!

**A/N: Well, there's chapter 4! I gave you a very slight cliffie there at the end! Please review, I have over a thousand hits for this story, but only 13 reviews! Reviewers will get virtual cookies!**

**Stripysockz**


	5. Dressing, Confessing, Professing!

**A/N: This is the last chapter, so enjoy! I actually decided to put a little Chase POV in, since it wouldn't make as much sense without it. It just goes to show that I can never make my mind up, LOL! Cookies to Amy93Calloway, Falling From Grace89, FutureStArLeT101, xxRadioactive Jellybeanxx, and larabaybee! Now, replies!**

**Amy93Calloway: Thanks, I liked that part too!**

**Falling From Grace89: Thank you! You're welcome! I'll try to make Truth or Dare as unpredictable as possible!**

**FutureStArLeT101: Sorry, and thank you! Here's the update!  
xxRadioactive Jellybeanxx: Because they ran away, they weren't actually sworn to secrecy. **

**larabaybee: Chocolate chip or double chocolate? LOL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Zoey 101 or any lyrics used.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers, happybunnyluvr007liscense2kill, GlamWeasel, EEE, Zang, dancingwithreality, larabaybee, ness345, Ryan (last name deleted), hayheads, Exoticariesness, xxRadioactive Jellybean, FutureStArLeT101, Falling From Grace89, and Amy93Calloway! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Zoey POV**

_Who on earth was that? Whoever it was, I'm gonna kill them! _I look around, and see Dustin chasing after someone running away towards the quad. _Or maybe Dustin will kill them for me. _Chase, Dustin's girlfriend, Sandy, and me are all soaked. "Come on, we can't stay out here or we'll catch a cold. I hope Dustin has enough sense-"

Chase cut me off. "Zoey, I told you that you fuss over Dustin way too much! Chill, he's a cool dude, he's not gonna do something stupid." _I'm not fussing! I'm just being a good big sister!_

"Ok, but we still need to get dried off. It's cold tonight. I suppose since Dustin's running - Chase, quit rolling your eyes!" _He's impossible! No, Logan's impossible. Chase is difficult. But still. _"Come on!" I practically drag Chase a couple of steps before he shakes me off and walks beside me normally. Sandy is following behind.

At the fountain, we split up. Chase and I go left to our dorms, while Sandy goes right to hers. "Bye, Sandy!" I call after her. _She's a nice girl, Dustin made a good choice - better than Trisha, anyway. He never said how they got together, I'll have to ask him the next time I see him. _

When I get to the dorm, Quinn's there with Nicole and Lola. Lola and Quinn are discussing something quietly when I get in, while Nicole's listening to her iPod, but they all gasp when they see me. "Oh my gosh, what happened Zo? Did you, like, fall in the pool or something?" _Three guesses who said that. _

"Why are you covered in water? I have a machine that could instantly evaporate water, if you need it." _Sometimes, having Quinn around really comes in handy. _

"It is safe though, right?" _Hey, I remember what happened when Logan and Michael got sprayed by a skunk! That is _so_ not happening to me! _"Relax Zoey, I've had it for a few months now. It definitely works."

"In that case, great! Could you get it, and I'll tell you all what happened." Quinn runs off to her room and returns with a funny looking cube thing. She presses a couple of buttons, and a blue light shoots out one side. Once I'm completely dry, she turns it off, sets it down, and Lola asks, "So, what's the deal?"

"Well, me, Chase, Dustin, and Sandy, Dustin's girlfriend were sitting on the beach playing Would'ja Rather, when someone comes and pelts us with water balloons! We didn't see who it was, but we saw him running away and Dustin chased him. Then I came back here. That's it." _I'm kind of confused - why would someone do that? It makes no sense. Judging by the looks on the other's faces, I think they feel the same._

"That is, like, so weird!" Nicole gasps."Hey, I just had the best idea! Do you want to play Truth or Dare? We can invite the guys round, and it'll be like Would'ja rather but with more people!" _That doesn't sound half bad! _

"Yeah, sure! I'll call Chase now." I get up, lift my cell, and ring Chase. He answers on the second ring.

"Hi Zo! Now's not really a good time, can you call back?"

"Not changed yet? Well, is Michael or Logan there? It doesn't really matter who I talk to."

"Yup! Hey, Mike, come here!"

"Hello?"

"Hi Michael, it's Zoey. Do you three want to come over once Chase is changed?"

"Yeah sure, sounds cool! Hang on till I ask them, though." After a minute, Michael says, "Yeah, we're on our way now. See you!"

"Bye!" I hang up. "Ok, they're coming! Are we using a bottle or are we gonna just go round in a circle?"

"I have an empty blix bottle here. I always think it's more fun with a bottle, anyway. That cool?"_ Lola's right, it is more fun that way._

After ten minutes, there's a knock on the door and the three boys come in. Chase's hair looks quite funny since it's still wet, and Logan looks very grumpy - the other two had probably made him come! "So, what are we gonna do?" asked Michael.

Waving the bottle in the air, Nicole practically shouts, "Truth or Dare baby!" The boys all jump a little - Nicole on a sugar high is scarier than Logan when he's lost his mirror! And she's just eaten three chocolate bars!

"Oh, great! First, I get pushed in the fountain, then I get chased by Du- um, a dog - now I have to play Truth or Dare! Could this day get any worse?" Both me and Chase look at him kind of funny after this _- I could have sworn he almost said Dustin there! I wonder if Chase is thinking the same thing._

"Let's get this party started!" _This should be funny - she scares the guys when she's hyper! _Nicole sets her iPod in its speakers, and puts it on shuffle. Fittingly, the first song is _Get This Party Started_, by Pink! _Weird!_

_I'm coming up, so you better get this party started  
I'm coming up, so you better get this party started  
_

_Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waiting for me to arrive  
Sending out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz_

_I've got lots of style, check my gold diamond rings_

_I can go for miles if you know what I mean_

"I'm going first!" Nicole spins the bottle, and it lands on Lola. "Truth or Dare?" She pauses for a moment, then adds an evil laugh. _Like I already said, she's scary on a sugar high._

"Dare. I mean truth! Truth!" Lola panics a little at this slip of the tongue - the worst dares come from Nicole at the best of times! Nicole's eyes light up, and after a minute she sits up straighter with an evil look.

"I dare you to shout 'I'm getting married to Logan' out the window!" _Wow, that's the worst dare she's ever given! Actually, it's not, but I'm not gonna go there - that was horrible! _Lola goes over to the window and shouts, then sits back down. Her face is bright red.

"I'm going to get you for that!" she says, glaring at Nicole, who giggles. She spins and it lands on me. "Truth or dare Zo?" I think for a moment before choosing - _Dare makes a game more fun, but after a horrible one like that, I'd just get a horrible one too!_

"Truth." Lola grins. "What was the worst dare you ever had to do?" _Oh, no way! That's evil! _I'm desperate, because I don't want to tell the guys about _that, _so I try to get her to change it.

"You already know the answer to that! That's not fair!" Lola just grins.

"That's not the rules Zo! Tell us!" I sigh.

"Fine. Once, Nicole was even more hyper than she is now." At this the guys just stare at me. "Yes, I know that seems impossible, but she was." Nicole starts giggling beside me. _I think I know where that missing slice of cake went. _"Anyway, we were playing Truth or Dare, and she dared me to steal a pair of Logan's boxers and sleep with them under my pillow that night." _I just know my face is redder than Lola's now! I'm gonna kill her! _

Logan jumps up. "That was you? Those were my lucky ones - I mean my favourite ones?"This sets everybody off giggling - and Logan's the third person tonight to blush really badly. _That could have been worse - at least they're laughing at Logan, and not me!_

After everybody's calmed down, I spin the bottle, and it lands on Logan. "Okay, Truth or Dare?" _ Whichever he chooses, I know exactly what to do. _After a moment, he decides on Truth. I look at Chase before I ask, "Okay Logan, was it you who soaked me, Chase, Sandy and Dustin earlier?"

Logan looks like he's about to hit the closest possible thing for a couple of seconds, before confessing, "Ok, fine, that was me. So?" _He is the biggest jerk ever! So?! _"Let's see who has to suffer at the hands of the hottest guy on campus now!" _I'm not sure but I think _everybody _rolled their eyes there! _So_ typical! _He spins, and it lands on Quinn. "Truth or Dare?"

Quinn immediately says "Truth. I don't like dares." Logan thinks for a while, then smirks even more evilly than usual.

"Okay Quinn, I was wondering - is Mark your first boyfriend?" _That insensitive pig! _Quinn blushed absolutely scarlet, and nodded. "I thought so - you seem like the fewer people, stay together longer type." _Since when is Logan so deep? Not that I mind, it's a pleasant change! Talk about Jekyll and Hyde!_

Quinn spins the bottle, and it lands on Nicole, who immediately cheers and claps her hands. "I thought I was, like, never gonna get a go! I love going, 'cause then I can make people reveal secrets or do something horrible afterwards! Yay!" _By now, I've learnt that when she's in one of these super hyper moods, just let her burn herself out. And never, never, interrupt. Unfortunately, the guys don't know this. _

"Nicole, chill! What is with you, you're like a chipmunk on crack with some kind of talking problem like, um-" Logan pauses to think, and Quinn takes pity on him - which was fairly nice, since he'd just humiliated her.

"Tourette's Syndrome?" she suggests.

"Yeah, that! I don't know what it is, but who cares. Oh, and you're kinda loopy too." Logan leans back on his bean bag. After glaring at him for a second, Nicole bounces on the bed she's sitting on, and hits Quinn lightly on the shoulder to get her attention.

"I pick dare. There's been too many truths," announces Nicole. After barely a second's thought - _well, she's supersmart_ - Quinn leans forward and says,

"I dare you to not wear any make up tomorrow!" Everyone bursts out laughing at the look on Nicole's face after this, and I can't help joining in. _Hopefully, this'll calm her down. _It does - Nicole slides down on to the floor, squished in between Lola and Michael, both of whom look _very _annoyed at the intrusion, since they were sitting fairly close together. Then, she leans forward to spin the bottle, which lands on me again.

"Okay Zo, truth or dare?" _Though_ _she's still fairly peppy, I think I'll take dare - it could be worse! _

"Dare me!" I reply, grinning. She, Lola and Quinn exchange looks. _Uh oh. This can't be good. _

Without hesitation, Nicole says, "I dare you to kiss Chase - on the lips!" I can't help it, my mouth drops open. "Would it help if there was mistletoe?" she asks, producing a sprig from behind her back. _What on earth is she doing with - no, I don't want to know. I value my sanity. _At this, both Michael and Logan start howling with laughter, while Quinn and Lola are giggling a bit too. _You mean people! _I look at Chase, who meets my gaze. Nicole holds the mistletoe over us, and we both lean forwards.

**Chase POV  
**

We both lean forwards. _Oh my gosh! I can't believe this is happening! I'm finally going to get to kiss Zoey Brooks! If Dustin bursts in and interrupts this time, I think I'll kill him! _Our lips meet, and it feels like, for that one second, we're spinning around and floating on air. But the next, it's over, she's pulling away, and I have to act like it's no big deal, like it's just a laugh. I hate fate. Hey, that rhymed!

**Zoey POV**

As I pull away, I think about the kiss for a couple of seconds. _That wasn't so bad - just kinda embarrassing. Actually, it felt nice - almost right. I could have sworn a tingle ran down my spine - I must have gotten an electric shock. _

Logan, Michael and Lola are still in hysterics after a couple of minutes, so I go to the mini-fridge, to get some water to scare them with - and, if necessary, to _really_ pour over them. Michael and Lola immediately stop laughing, but Logan just can't, so I pour a bit of water over him,and he soon shuts up. After a while, I spin the bottle, and the game begins again. It lands on Michael this time.

"Well, Truth or Dare?"

Michael smiles. "I always pick Dare. I think Truth's kinda borin'." _I guess he has a point, but I like Truth, so I'm gonna give him something evil! _After about ten seconds, I have an idea.

"Ok, I have an idea, but I need to ask Nicole if it's all right with her 'cause it uses her stuff. Come over here where the others won't hear," I say, going over to the corner. She follows me, and I whisper my plan in her ear. She screams when I'm done.

"Zoey! That is like, the best Dare _ever_! How did you think of that? Never mind. Of course you can use my stuff!" _Well, I could have done without the screaming, but at least she agreed. _We both sit down again.

"Ok Michael, I dare you to dress up as a girl for the rest of the game - with clothes that we pick out. I had to ask Nicole because she has the girliest clothes," I explained. Michael glares at me. "Go into the bathroom, we'll come in with clothes for you in a minute." With another glare, he gets up and walks away. Logan's completely convulsed now, but everyone's ignoring him.

After a few minutes, we decide on a sparkly pink halterneck, a miniskirt, and a pair of long stripy socks, **(A/N: Tee hee!) **and I take them into the bathroom. "Here you go," I grin at him. He takes them grumpily and shoos me out.

After about ten minutes, he still hasn't come back out, so Logan goes and bangs on the door. "Mike! Come out, you're as slow as a girl! The clothes must have done something to you!"

The door immediately cracks open, and Michael mutters through the crack, "I'm changed, but I don't wanna come out, I feel like an idiot!" At this, Logan pulls the door the rest of the way open and Michael, who must have been leaning on it, falls on to the floor, bangs into Logan's legs, and knocks him over too. The rest of us all start giggling, and Nicole shouts, "DOMINOES!" at the top of her voice - well, almost. This just makes us laugh more, especially when Logan doesn't bother standing up, and just crawls back into the circle.

"Can we get on with the game now?" asks Michael. He spins the bottle and it lands on Lola.

"Truth or dare Lola?"

She thinks for a second, then shrugs and smiles. "What the heck? Dare me, Barrett!" I see him look around the room for inspiration, and his eyes fall on the iPod, which shows that the current song is almost finished.

"Okay, the song's almost done. When the next one comes on, I dare you to dance like an idiot to it the whole way through!" Her face falls for a second, then she shrugs again and walks over to the small space in the middle of the room which is clear. After another ten seconds, the song changes to Bob Sinclair's _Everybody Dance Now_. _How fitting - again! _Lola starts waving her arms around like crazy, and I hear Michael whisper to Logan, "All she needs is an afro wig and she's a total hippie!" They both crack up laughing. It's true though - she's wearing flared trousers, clunky boots and a sparkly top!

_Soul clap, soul clap, soul clap, soul clap, soul clap,  
Soul clap, soul clap, soul clap, soul clap, soul clap,  
Soul clap, soul clap, soul clap, soul clap, soul clap,  
Get up, get up!_

Yeah woah  
Me wanna see everybody all move  
Dance all  
Dollarman coming at ya  
We just wanna big up Cutee B  
Bob Sinclair  
It's like dancing, listen it  
It's the way just bounce  
Yah  
Everybody dance now!

Let's go  
whoo!  
Let's go  
Make it hot  
Come on  
Let's go  
Rock, rock, say what, rock  
Let's go  
Everybody dance now!

Rock this party  
Dance everybody  
Make it hot in this party  
Don't stop, move your body  
Rock this party  
Dance everybody  
Make it hot in this party  
Everybody dance now!

By the end of the song, we're all in hysterics, except Lola, who falls on the bed, exhausted. She spins the bottle, which lands on Chase. "Truth," says Chase, without waiting to be asked. Lola shot a grin at Nicole and Quinn.

"Alright Chase - who do you have a crush on? You never said _exactly _earlier." she asks.

**Chase POV**

I can just feel the colour draining from my face. _Why would she ask _that _question? Does she know? How could she, though? Did she find out, then do this in revenge for me going out with her and not really liking her? TOO MANY QUESTIONS! I thought we were cool, anyway! Should I tell the truth, or say someone else? No, I just have to go for it. Maybe it'll work out for the best. _

"Ok, fine. I admit it." Everyone except Zoey and Logan look round at each other at this. "I... I have a crush on Zoey." I look down at the floor. I can't look at Zoey. I'm afraid of what I might see written on her face - she's very easy to read. _Would it be confusion? Maybe. Worry about how I'm going to take it that she doesn't feel the same way? Probably. Or happiness that she now knows I feel the same as her? Almost definitely not._

A new song comes on over the speakers - _If We Were A Movie_ from Hannah Montana.

_Uh oh!  
There you go again, talkin' cinematic.  
Yeah you!  
You're charming,  
Got everybody star struck.  
I know how you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see_

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with,  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black,  
Show the names,  
Play that happy song  
  
_Weird! If you switch the genders - as in, right girl instead of right guy, that almost describes us!_

_Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me, and tell me all about her  
La la!  
I'll be acting through my tears.  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in  
_  
_When she was in the play with Logan, and had the crush on him, it hurt so bad. It was cruel of fate, really - I had to pretend to be supportive, when really, it was killing me. I'd written the script too - stupid irony!_  
_  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with,  
The end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black,  
Show the names,  
Play that happy song,_

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together, it's for real  
No playin'   
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it could be amazing

That kiss... it was amazing. I just wish that we could be together, though - it didn't mean anything, really, so imagine what a kiss she meant would be like!

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with,  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black,  
Show the names,  
Play that happy song 

_But fate hates me, so I guess now she knows, things will just be worse than they were before - all awkward, we won't even be friends. _A voice interrupts my thoughts. "Chase?" I look up, and see Zoey. "Come out on the balcony with me. I wanna talk." _Uh oh. _We walk out.

The moon is out and shining brightly. There's lots of stars too... it's very romantic. _More irony. Just great. _Zoey looks at the sky for a moment before turning to me, the moon behind her head making her hair sparkle. She looks so beautiful. "Chase - when you were going out with Lola, I felt really worried. At least, I thought so." She leans on the balcony, looking out towards the fountain. "After the kiss... I realised it was actually jealousy." _My hearing's going wonky! _"That kiss, it just felt right!" _Yep, I'm losing it._

I follow her gaze. Dustin and Sandy are sitting on the edge, talking. Dustin leans over and gives Sandy a kiss before they both stand up and walk away. I glance over at Zoey. She looks back at me. Without thinking, I lean over and softly press my lips against hers. She kisses back, and we stand there for what seems like forever. Eventually, we break apart, smiling. _And I thought the other kiss was amazing!_

**A/N: I can't BELIEVE how long that was! I've never written something that length before! I hope you enjoyed it. This is my Christmas present to all my readers, so if you're a nice person and want to give one back, review! This took me quite a long time, and it only takes a minute to review. This completes Confusion, but I may write some oneshots in the future. Until then, Merry Christmas! In other words, bye bye, au revoir, adios, ciao, or whatever!**


End file.
